


That she wore for the first time today

by UntoldDepths



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Creative Threats, Domestic, Dubious Fashion Choices, Fluff, Gen, Glitter, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Pancakes, Public Display of Affection, Sewer Walks, Shopping, Stalking, TimKonBart Secret Santa 2020, clothes as a gesture of love(?), clothes thievery, dubious characterisations, dubious depictions of colour, early morning cuddles, embarrassing your family while they compete professionally, minor gaslighting but for a good cause, or something love-adjacent, tricking your boyfriend into sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldDepths/pseuds/UntoldDepths
Summary: Five times Kon and Tim accepted Bart's fashion choices and one time they embraced them.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: TimKonBart Secret Santa 2020





	That she wore for the first time today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ace_corvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/gifts).



> Merry Christmas.
> 
> Thanks to nevertickleasleepinggay for being my beta reader. Title from Itsy Bitsy Yellow Polka Dot Bikini by Brian Hyland.

  


#### The Time With the Unmentionable Substances

"This is so gross," Bart whines, making a face at the muck dripping off his shoes.

"It's not that bad," Tim says, pushing forward and trusting that Bart and Kon would keep up. "It's not the worst sewer I've ever been in, doesn't even rank in the top ten."

"You've been in enough sewers to have a top ten?" Bart asks. His footsteps squelch as he steps in something and he groans in disgust.

"I would rather be shovelling manure than this," Kon declares. Tim scoffs at him. Kon complains every time Ma Kent makes him help Pa with the manure. "Do you know what manure is, Red? It's cow shit. I would rather _shovel cow shit_ than stomp through sewers."

"Why are you even complaining?" Tim asks, studying a fork in the tunnels. "You can fly. You don't need to walk in it."

"What are we even doing down here?" Kon asks, ignoring Tim's very sensible point.

"We're looking for Killer Croc!" Bart exclaims enthusiastically.

"We're not looking for Killer Croc," Tim corrects. "We're looking for the thing or person that has been dragging people down manholes and rescuing the victims if possible.

"Yeah, from Killer Croc," Bart reiterates.

Tim turns around to scold him but stops halfway through and goes back. The beam of his flashlight lands on a reptilian snout and cold yellow eyes. As Tim watches in horror, a forked tongue slithers out to taste the air. He takes a step away from the creature only to have his feet knocked out from under him. Barely, he manages to see the pointed and scaly end of a tail before landing in the sewer water. Hand over his mouth and nose, it is all he can do to hang on and pray as the water and tail combine to send him tumbling away.

Luckily, heŝ not under for long before Kon scoops him out and then the three of them are fleeing the way they came.

"Wait," Tim gasps, "We have to go back."

"That thing swatted you like a fly," Kon says. "You'll take your antibiotics and we'll return with backup."

"You're such a worrywart," Tim complains mulishly as they reach the entrance and emerge into daylight. A cold wind blows through and Tim sneezes. His costume is completely soaked.

"We need to get you out of the wind, Red," Kon says.

Bart runs off somewhere while Kon tries to herd Tim to shelter. "We need to get you out of those clothes," Bart says when he reappears holding a bundle of fabric.

The cape _was_ getting heavy so Tim obeys, stripping off the suit and pulling on the clothes Bart hands to him. When he takes stock, he is wearing a burnt orange sweater under a medium green scaly jumpsuit. "Really, Bart?" he asks.

"I think it looks good," Bart defends.

"You would," Tim mutters, pulling at the jumpsuit. It's even in his size.

"We just got slammed by Killer Croc," Kon growls.

"That wasn't Killer Croc," Tim interjects. "Actually, I think he was a snake."

"We just got slammed by _Killer Snake,_ " Kon reiterates, "And you think a scale patterned jumpsuit is appropriate clothing?"

"Yup!" Bart confirms. Kon groans in response, head in his hands. "I have one for you too, but it's fish scales instead of reptile scales."

  


#### The Time with the Glitter

"Why hasn't the magician turned up yet?" A woman hisses, catching Kon's attention. She's on the other side of the park and sounds pretty frazzled.

Kon looks over to see a childrens' party getting into full swing. Then he looks down at where Red Robin is securing their bank robber. Their tailcoat and top hat wearing bank robber. "We have a problem," he sighs.

"-I'll have you know," the villain is ranting. "Are you really going to make the poor children cry? Are you going to be responsible for their tears?"

"And what about the people in that bank you shot up?" Red asks. "You're the one threatening to make their families cry."

"There really is a party," Kon says, floating down to be closer to Tim and Bart. "She sounds really stressed about the missing entertainment.

"We could do it?" Bart suggests. They watch the police lead the villain away, mostly satisfied with a job well done. "We're heroes. It's what heroes do."

"I could use my TTK to fake it," Kon says. "It can't be that hard."

"Don't you dare!" Tim hisses. "I'll do it. I just need a costume."

"You can do magic?" Kon asks sceptically.

"It's just sleight of hand and some misdirection," Tim says. Kon doesn't think there's any 'just' about it.

"What about your costume?" Kon asks. You can't go perform at a kids' party dressed as Red Robin."

"I've got something," Bart says, happy and windswept. Kon has the terrifying realisation that they had lost track of Bart for way too long.

"What is it?" Tim asks, regarding the suit bag Bart has acquired the way people would normally look at a live bomb. Kon has seen Tim give live bombs less suspicion than he's giving that bag.

"It's a magician costume," Bart says. "So Tim can look the part while he performs. I don't know what kind of props you need, though. But I did get you a wand and a hat."

"Nightwing's old kit is in my room at the tower. You'll know it when-" Tim says, taking the costume from Bart. He stops with a sigh of exasperation when Bart runs off halfway through and stalks off to get changed somewhere.

Kon watches him; admiring the way Tim moves never gets old.

"I found it," Bart says after Tim disappears into a building. He'd been standing there a while - for Bart, anyway - but watching Tim is a hobby they share.

"Why _do_ you have a magicians' costume that will fit Tim?" Kon asks.

"Actually, I think it was made for me," Tim says. Kon jumps, having not heard Tim approach. Freakin' Bats. "Why is it covered in glitter?"

"Why is it purple?" Kon has to ask. Not that the colour looks _bad_ on Tim. The top of the tailcoat and the slacks are both black, with the coat gradually fading to a bright purple at the sleeves and tails to match the new dominio Tim's wearing and a satin ribbon around his hat.

"It's fuchsia, Conner. It's a shade of pink. And glitter's awesome!" Bart whines defensively.

"It gets everywhere," Kon whines. "This time, you get to vacuum up every speck that gets into the tower. Gar made me do it last time." He looks to get Tim's agreement, but he's already halfway across the park. Tim moves suspiciously fast for someone supposedly without powers.

  


#### The time with the shopping

Cissie had declared that since she'd missed the last Young Justice reunion, she gets to choose the activity this time. When she'd suggested they go shopping Cassie, Anita and Greta had all - naturally - agreed. Tim had protested that he wouldn't pay for anything even though he would end up buying someone something. They all know he can't help himself. Kon had remarked that he needed to get something to wear for some function Clark was dragging him to. And Bart had agreed as long as they could stop for lunch.

"Easy to please," Anita had called him. Bart thinks this wouldn't be so complicated if everyone were easy to please. Instead of this unending cycle of trying and rejecting and trying again.

"You look fine," Bart says, waving at Cissie and the third dress she's tried on from this store. And it's the third store!

"I don't know," Cissie says, pressing at the fabric.

"It looks like it's going to fall off your shoulder," Tim says. He catches the black button down Kon tosses over from the other stall and shakes it out.

Bart barely waits to hear him call it 'too small' before he darts off through the racks. He starts through the men's wear, picking up more shirts for Kon and a tie that catches his eye. Then he swings through the women's section, grabbing dresses for Cissie, a shawl Anita might like and a pair of jeans Cassie had a size issue with. He presents the whole pile to the group triumphantly just as Kon tosses a maroon shirt over the door.

"Try this one!" Bart says, thrusting his favourite of the shirts he'd grabbed through to Kon. "I want to see how it looks." He separates the rest of his finds out to their recipients.

"I'm not sure about the colour," Kon says, but the shirt doesn't reappear so Bart figures it's fine.

"It should match your eyes," Bart points out.

"It's purple, Bart. My eyes aren't purple," Kon complains.

"It's barely purple. Mostly blue," Bart replies, a little whiny.

"The cuffs and the collar are very purple, Bart!" Kon yells. But he does open the stall to show the shirt off. He looks very good, if Bart does say so himself.

"This one fits, at least," Tim says. Point for Bart.

"It _does_ bring out your eyes, mon," Anita says. Bart squints at her when he sees her raised eyebrow. Anita should know better than to eye up one of Bart's boys.

"It looks very good on you," Greta says, which as far as Bart is concerned is the stamp of approval.

"And a tie to go with it," Bart says. He holds up a burgundy-red tie with yellow polka dots. "Your old super-colours!"

"That tie is a no!" Kon exclaims, ducking back into the stall before Bart can get it around his neck.

He does buy the shirt, though.

  


#### The Time It's Too Early

Tim trudges into the tower kitchen in search of coffee and without watching what's happening around him.

"Morning, Tim," Kon says. Tim looks up to see him at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Morning," Tim yawns, the lilt at the end turning it into a question. He snuggles under Kon's arm and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Tim, morning Kon," Bart says, rushing into the kitchen and then out again. Tim stares at the space he had stopped blankly and rubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

"That's too big for you," Kon comments. He pushes Tim's hand away when he reaches for the pan on the stove. "You'll catch your sleeves on fire."

"Was Bart wearing a skirt?" Tim observes. Not very good, as far as deflections go.

"Tim," Conner scolds him. "Where'd the hoodie come from? It's too big to be yours. You know how the others feel when you take their clothes."

Tim grumbles and tries to leave Kon's side in search of coffee. Kon, the apostate, holds him pinned to his side. " _Coffee_ ," Tim whines.

"What time did you go to sleep, Tim?" Kon asks. He takes the pancakes off the stove and sets about pouring the next batch. A long moment passes while Kon waits for a reply that's not coming.

" _Did_ you got to sleep late night, Tim?" Bart asks. His deep blue skirt is still flapping around his shins. The stars embroidered in to look like the night sky sparkle as they catch the light.

"I've got so many reports to fill," Tim tells them, knowing full well it isn't an answer. "And I showered, so I just need coffee and I can go finish them. And then I can start on the WE quarterly reports."

"Coffee and a shower isn't a replacement for sleep, Tim," Bart sighs. "Can you even stand up straight on your own?"

"Of course I can," Tim scoffs, ignoring how much he is blatantly leaning into Kon instead of supporting his own weight.

"Prove it," Bart says, clearly goading him.

"I will!" Tim retorts, unable to keep himself from rising to the bait. He pushes himself out from under Kon's arm and towards where Bart is holding his own arms out for him. He swears that each time he closes his eyes, Bart gets further away. It also gets harder to open his eyes again and he bumps into more furniture than is actually in the kitchen.

Finally, he gets his arms around Bart and sends the two of them crashing onto the couch.

"You tricked me!" he realises, but he's too warm and comfortable to really get upset about it.

"Sure did," Bart agrees, running his fingers through Tim's hair. "Is that the hoodie I left in Kon's locker?"

"Maybe," Tim replies sleepily. "Like wearing Kon's clothes. They're comfortable and snuggly. Would wear yours too, but they're all small and too much. Kon's stuff is cozy."

"I like seeing you in my clothes," Kon says from above them. "You look soft and adorable. Nowhere near as terrifying and sharp as you usually look in your fitted suits. It's nice to know when you're comfortable enough to relax."

"Thanks, Kon," Tim tries to say. But he might've fallen asleep halfway through, lured there by the hypnotic quality of Bart's hand carding through his hair.

"Not that thick hoodies are my usual style, Bart. I'm pretty impervious to the cold, you know."

"I left it there just in case you had a use for it. But mostly because I really wanted to see Tim wear a discowing hoodie and the only way he would was if he stole it from someone else."

  


#### The Time They're being followed

Kon only agreed to meet with Tim in Gotham under duress. Bart had been all for the trip, bouncing worse than usual with whatever he'd been trying not to say.

It had been almost a month since they'd seen Tim: between a busy season for Gotham's rogues and a bunch of board meetings, Tim hadn't been able to make it out of Gotham. So he'd asked Bart and Kon to join him in the city for a day.

Which explains how the three of them ended up walking Gotham's streets on their way back to Tim's apartment after a fancy lunch and a morning of (mostly window) shopping. It doesn't explain why Tim's hand tightens around his own moments before he drags them through a side alley and onto a different busy sidewalk.

"Tim?" Kon asks, perplexed by this behaviour.

"We're being followed," Tim breathes, gaze fixed where they're going.

"How can you tell?" Kon asks. Then he remembers, duh, Tim has Bat senses. Of course he can tell. "So how do we shake them?"

"It's going to be hard," Tim says. They've been following us for a while."

"I have something," Bart declares and drags Tim into a movie theatre by his other hand. There's no one lining up for tickets, so Tim drags them straight up to the teenager at the concession stand. They exchange hushed words that Kon doesn't listen to, more concerned with their stalker, before Tim hands over some cash and leads them into a theatre where some animated movie is already in full swing.

Bart starts tugging at Kon's leather jacket, so he obediently takes it off and then his t-shirt. He wrestles the new top Bart hands him over his singlet and sincerely hopes no one will pick that moment to go in or out.

Contrary to his wishes, the door clicks open. The next thing Kon knows, Tim has him pressed against the wall and his tongue in Kon's mouth. Taking the hint, Kon swings them around so he can shield Tim's smaller frame and also hide his face. He also manages to catch a glimpse of the man standing in the doorway. Tall and well built, he's not the sort of person Kon would expect to see watching a kids' movie.

"Sir," the teenager from the concession stand hisses. "You can't enter the theatre while the movie's playing. If you want to see it, you can get a ticket for the next showing."

"Whatever," the man scoffs before storming out.

Tim and Kon wait until the lights come on and families start to leave before they exit, merging into the crowd. Back in the light, Kon admires how the dress Tim is wearing hugs his hips and, with his hair down and artfully tousled, gives a hint of femininity. Kon's own tunic is light and flowy, meant more for late spring in the sun, rather than fall.

Bart catches up with them a block away, having also changed into a dress. Layers of flowing fabric giving him a fairy like appearance that is accentuated by the flower crown in his hair. "These clothes were supposed to be for your birthday surprise," Bart whines.

Kon kisses him. For equality, he tells himself, not because he's starting to appreciate Bart's weird ideas of fashion or anything. Or maybe because Bart remembered Kon's birthday when Kon himself forgot.

  


#### +1. The Time They Embraced It

"Cissie qualified for the summer games!" Cassie screams as she flies into the tower common room. "She'll be in three events including archery. We have to go support her."

"Done!" Tim declares, head popping up over the back of the couch and hair a frazzled mess. "Someone call Anita and Greta and ask if they want to come. I'll start looking at flight plans and hotels. Anything else?"

"We should wear matching shirts to show our support," Kon suggests.

"Can you organise that, Bart?" Tim asks. Keys clack as he already gets to work looking up dates.

"I'll get the best shirts," Bart confirms.

* * *

Cissie is not impressed when she finds them after her first event. They're all wearing shirts in Arrowette red with her face printed on the front. Bart even got them obnoxiously rainbow pom poms to wave around.

She threatens to star in some terrible reality show and make them watch if they wear the shirts to dinner.

They dress up for dinner, but wear the shirts for every event Cissie competes in.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really finish reading pre-reboot Teen Titans one day. Instead of trying to mature Young Justice characterisations myself.
> 
> #### apostate
> 
>  **noun** [ C ] formal _someone who has given up their religion or left a political party_. Make of that what you will.
> 
> I don't know when Kon's birthday is and I didn't bother to look. I almost called it autumn, too. so.
> 
> I will leave it to your imaginations why Cissie's threat is effective.


End file.
